Team Seven Love
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: They've been separated for so long, they just had to have a reunion. And boy do they ever.
1. Welcome Home

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto

Chapter one: Welcome Home

* * *

'Urgh. What the hell happened last night?' 21-year-old Haruno Sakura groaned mentally. She woke up and noticed with some annoyance that this wasn't her bed. It was Naruto's. 'Naruto's? Oh dear gods what did I do?' Sakura wondered as she tried to get up. 'There're a pair of arms preventing me from moving.' She thought. "Stop moving around Sakura. I'm trying to sleep." Uchiha Sasuke groaned from her right.

'Oh gods.' Sakura thought. "Shut up damnit! It's too early in the morning!" Uzumaki Naruto groaned from the right. 'Oh GODS!' Sakura thought frantically. "W-what the hell are you two doing in bed with me?" Sakura tried to scream. She ended up whispering the question instead. "Don't you remember Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "No." Sakura replied.

"Well the three of us were training. We decided to call it a night but you didn't want to. So we knocked you out and brought you to the house. My room was the closest so the three of us just went to bed in here. Don't worry. You're not naked and we didn't do anything to you." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and tried to get up again. "Would you stay still damnit?" Sasuke snarled. "I have to pee!" Sakura snarled back at the Uchiha.

Naruto laughed and lifted her up and over. Sakura went to the bathroom and did her business but came back and jumped in bed between her two teammates as soon as she finished washing her hands. She landed wrong and ended up with her face in Sasuke's lap and her legs on Naruto's stomach. "This looks so wrong." Sakura muttered as she wiggled around, trying to get adjusted. 'HELLO!' The pink haired woman screamed mentally as Sasuke's erection pressed against her cheek. "Would you stay still!" Sasuke shouted as he forcefully righted her. Sakura pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I'll just let Naruto-kun have all the fun and make you watch." She said haughtily. Naruto grinned and leaned in to capture Sakura's lips in his own. Sakura moved and straddled him in one quick motion.

"Mm. Why are you so aggressive Sakura-chan?" Naruto breathed. Sakura smiled wickedly and leaned down. "Because you like it." She replied. Naruto smirked and turned the tables on her, pinning her down on the bed. "I like this better." He said. Sakura giggled and pushed against him innocently. "You're mean." Naruto pouted. Sakura smiled and wiggled away from him in favor of the grumbling Uchiha. "Don't sulk all alone. Come have fun with us." She said seductively. "You woke me up." Sasuke replied. Sakura took her shirt and bra off before she grabbed his hand and pushed it against one of her breasts.

"I'll make it up to you." She purred as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pushed it against her other breast. Her short skirt was already bunched up around her hips, showing her lacy, black panties off to her teammates. Naruto smirked and pinched her nipple gently. "What do ya say Sasuke-bastard?" He asked as he pinched Sakura's nipple again. "Fine." Sasuke replied as he leaned up and pulled her other nipple into his mouth. '**With Naruto-kun pinching one nipple and Sasuke-kun sucking the other one, it's no wonder we're nearly insane with lust when it's our turn. They're the best lovers in the whole Fire Country.**' Inner Sakura said. 'Oh I hear you!' Sakura moaned as Sasuke's tongue made her nipple perky and hard in his mouth. Naruto abandoned her nipple for her skirt and Sakura gasped. 'Oh hell yea!' She thought happily. Naruto expertly slid her skirt and underwear down her legs and threw them over his shoulder. 'Oh man. With Naruto-kun's tongue down bottom and Sasuke-kun's tongue up top, I'm going to lose it.' Sakura thought. '**Man we've got excellent lovers. We're so lucky!**' Inner Sakura squealed.

Sakura's eyes widened and she moaned softly as Naruto thrust his tongue into her wet pussy and Sasuke switched nipples. Her breathing came out harsh and uneven as they drove her insane. Naruto's tongue, lips and teeth sucked and licked and nipped at her while Sasuke licked and sucked and nipped at her breasts, making hickeys. Sakura's fingers scrabbled for the sheets to hold on as the two took her for a ride. 'I'm not gonna give in so easily this time. I'm gonna make him work for it.' Sakura thought as shoved her breasts up into Sasuke's face. Naruto grinned against her and pulled his head up. "Wanna trade?" He asked. Sasuke grinned back and nodded.

The two switched places and Sakura whimpered. 'He bites!' She protested mentally. "No biting!" Sakura warned. "Or what?" Sasuke asked. "I'll leave you two unfulfilled and go to my own room." Sakura replied. "But then you'll be unfulfilled too." Sasuke pointed out. "I have my own ways of fulfilling myself." Sakura replied. 'Shit. I forgot about her collection of toys.' The two men thought. "Fine. I won't bite." Sasuke relented. "Thank you." Sakura replied. Naruto smirked and licked her breasts before he plunged his mouth over one of her nipples as Sasuke plunged his tongue into her dripping wet cunt. Sakura's hips came up and she clenched her fists in Naruto's spiky blond hair, yelling out as her body screamed pleasure. "How should we fuck this time?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't stop! Please don't stop!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto grinned and realized it was his turn to lie flat on his back. Last time it was Sasuke under Sakura while she rode him and he sucked Naruto's cock. 'Yeah! I get the mighty Uchiha Sasuke's cock. Mm. I'll make him roar.' He thought. 'Gods we're perverts.' Sasuke thought as he delved deeper into Sakura's wet, aching pussy.

She was shaking and close to cumming and he wanted it so bad. He needed it so he could get what he wanted. 'I hear Naruto gives excellent head. And I really want to find out if he does.' Sasuke thought. Sakura held out for a good extra ten minutes but after that, she came violent and hard, screaming as her nails dug into Naruto's scalp. Naruto bit down on her nipple from the sudden pain and Sakura clenched her legs around Sasuke's head. The three of them released the other and sat up panting. "Now it's my turn." Sasuke said finally. Naruto lay at an angle on the bed and Sakura straddled him as Naruto laid his head in Sasuke's lap, turned at an angle to so that he could give head while Sakura was riding him. Sakura slammed herself around Naruto's hard, throbbing cock and Naruto smirked as he grabbed the Uchiha's with his capable mouth. Sasuke slammed his lips onto Sakura's, as she started moving. Sasuke's fingers trailed down her sweating body to the spot where she and Naruto were connected together and played with her clit. Sakura's eyes slid shut and she threw her head back as she rode both fingers and cock, moaning. Naruto smirked and added his fingers to Sasuke's and Sakura's pace sped up. "You just concentrate on me and let me deal with Sakura-chan." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto nodded and moved his hand to play with Sasuke's balls. Sakura rode the Kyuubi vessel as hard as she could while Naruto's teeth scraped Sasuke's hard cock gently. Sakura's scream was muffled by Sasuke's mouth as she orgasmed the first time. Sasuke's fingers pinched her clit as he orgasmed in Naruto's mouth and Naruto squeezed his balls gently as he orgasmed inside Sakura. The three of them switched positions yet again as Sakura took Naruto's spot, Sasuke took hers and Naruto took his. Sakura pulled the blond's cum dripping cock into her mouth and Sasuke shoved into her while Naruto kissed him, pushing his own orgasm into his mouth so he could taste himself. Naruto's fingers were the ones pinching and playing with her clit and she was licking and sucking him hungrily. 'We haven't had each other in a long time. I'm glad we're making up for lost time.' Sakura thought as she felt another orgasm building. 'C'mon Sasuke. Take her home.' Naruto yelled mentally. Sakura clenched her legs around his hips tight as she felt Naruto's orgasm near the surface. Naruto yelled out as he orgasmed. Sakura gulped his cum down as she shared an orgasm with Sasuke. Sasuke's yells mingled with Naruto's as his orgasm combined with Sakura's. The three of them collapsed on the bed panting and tired but satisfied.

"That's making up for lost time." Sakura panted. "Yeah. I don't think I can even move." Sasuke agreed. Naruto grinned.

"You two tire too easily." He said. "Sorry we don't have the stamina you do hot stuff but we're just ninja." Sasuke replied. Sakura nudged him and Naruto grinned. "Yeah well not everyone can be as strong as me." He laughed. Sakura smirked and slapped a hand over both of their mouths. "Shut up." She said softly. Sasuke smirked back. "Suck my cock." He replied. Sakura grabbed his throbbing, wet cock and shoved it into her mouth. Naruto smirked and slammed into her pussy from behind. Sakura nearly choked on Sasuke's huge cock at first but she got used to Naruto's thrusts and went back to her activity. Sasuke's hips thrust forward, setting her pace as Sakura sucked at his cock and Naruto and Sasuke kissed each other hungrily. Sakura and Sasuke both orgasmed but Naruto wasn't there yet so he kept going. Sasuke smirked and slid into Naruto as he was pounding away at Sakura from the back. Sakura listened to her teammate's moans and groans as she added her own. The three of them cummed simultaneously and Sakura screamed into her pillow, Naruto bit down on her shoulder and Sasuke groaned until his voice gave out. They finally collapsed next to each other with Sakura in the middle and lay there sedated. "Now I can't move." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." He replied.

Sakura was already asleep so the two boys bickered softly so they didn't wake the pink haired woman up. "Wanna go at it one more time? I want top this time." Naruto said. "Sure. But we have to be careful of Sakura-chan." Sasuke replied. Naruto positioned himself behind the Uchiha heir and grabbed his hips while Sasuke braced himself on his hands and knees.

Sakura felt all the rocking motion on the bed and grinned inwardly. 'Naruto-kun just won't stop until he's had Sasuke-kun. It's funny. But I love listening to them fuck.' Sakura thought. Naruto slammed into Sasuke and the Uchiha hit his head against the wall softly. He clenched Naruto's cock as tightly as he could and Naruto bit into his shoulder gently. Sakura woke up from all the movement and smiled sleepily.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto thrust in and out of him fast and hard, rocking him back and forth. Sakura watched lazily as the two got in their last fuck before they passed out from exertion. Sakura waited patiently and held her cupped hands under Sasuke's cock.

'When Naruto-kun cums in Sasuke-kun, he cums and rather than ruining perfectly good cum, I'll just catch it and lick it off my hands.' Sakura thought. Naruto smirked and reached his hands around to wrap them around Sasuke's throbbing cock and pumped him while he thrust into the Uchiha prodigy. "Harder dobe." Sasuke growled. Naruto grinned and pumped him harder and faster as his thrusts copied his hands.

The two orgasmed at the same time and Sasuke's cum spilled on Sakura's stomach and breasts while Naruto's shot inside Sasuke. Their groans made Sakura proud to be apart of team seven. Naruto and Sasuke licked her until all the cum the Uchiha prodigy spilled on her was gone into their mouths. But Sasuke was nice enough to share with her. The three of them finally fell asleep tangled together and Sakura smiled.

'I really love them. I wouldn't have it any other way.' She thought.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the lemon if you're not into that but I love pairing the loverly team seven together. **

**Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Sadly I don't. If I did, Gaara and Neji would be my sex slaves.**

**Gaara: Why am I being dragged into this? I don't even live in Konoha!**

**Neji: Hn. I'm a Hyuuga. Hyuugas aren't sex slaves. We are sex masters.**


	2. Hinata grows a backbone!

(The next morning) Sakura yawned and extricated herself from her beloved men. Sasuke and Naruto heard the shower running and smirked. "She's up early." Naruto said. "Yeah. So wanna go bother her in the shower?" Sasuke asked. "Nah. Shower time is Sakura time and I don't feel like explaining to Tsunade-baa-chan that I'm in the hospital because I interrupted Sakura-chan time." Naruto replied. The doorbell rang and Sakura walked downstairs naked and wet to answer. "Hi Hina-chan." Sakura said. "Hey. Did I interrupt Sakura time?" Hyuuga Hinata asked. "Yeah but it's OK. What's up?" Sakura replied.

"I was wondering if you could knock some sense into Kiba. He's being an ass again." Hinata said.

"I'd love to. Let me finish my me time and I'll gladly kick Kiba's ass for you." Sakura replied.

"Kay." Hinata said.

Sakura motioned her to the couch and went back to her shower, calf-length hair swinging behind her. (A few minutes later) Sakura came out of her room dressed in a pair of tight, black leather pants and a blood red bikini top. The ties to the bottom hung over her waistband and her black combat boots finished her look.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" Naruto whined.

"I'm going out." Sakura replied. Naruto came out of his room showered and dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and an orange semi-dress shirt.

Sasuke came out of his room dressed like Naruto except for a blue shirt instead of orange. Sakura walked out with Hinata and they went downstairs to the Ichiraku where Inuzuka Kiba sat with Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino.

"Hi guys!" Sakura said. "Hey Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba." Sakura said brightly. "What's Hinata-chan doing with you?" Kiba asked. Sakura smiled and punched him. "I heard you were being an ass toward my little Hina-chan." Sakura said angrily. Kiba sighed. "Sorry Hinata-chan." He said. Sakura growled and grabbed him up by the front of his hoodie. "If I hear you mistreating my Hina-chan again, I'll use chakra." She warned quietly. Kiba nodded and Sakura let him down and smiled at Hinata.

"See? Just use a little force now and then." She giggled. Hinata nodded and cracked her knuckles. "Now Hinata-chan don't do anything rash. I didn't mean to be mean to you!" Kiba whined.

Hinata dragged Kiba toward their apartment and Sakura sighed. "I taught her everything I know about dealing with men (sniff). I'm so proud of her!" She said tearfully.

The others laughed at her and Sakura smiled. "Damnit I'm hungry!" She shouted suddenly. Sweat drops in place; the others ordered food and Sakura left. She came back with a cheeseburger and French fries. "I love cheeseburgers." Sakura said as she started eating. Naruto reached for a French fry and Sakura slapped his hand with a pair of chopsticks.

"Unless you want me to bite you, stay away from my food." She warned. Naruto sucked on his smarting fingers and Sasuke snickered. "Dobe." He said. "Shut up bastard!" Naruto shouted. Sakura felt an anger mark pulse at her temple and slapped the hell out of the two of them. "Both of you shut up. I don't feel like listening to your bickering so early in the day." She snapped. For fear of Sakura's wrath, the two men obeyed her. The others snorted before laughing outright at the way Sakura cowed the two mighty men. Sakura smiled and resumed devouring her food.


	3. Who's the Bitch now?

Everyone here is the highly anticipated third chapter you were waiting for. By the way thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry if the lemon was a little graphic. I think I had temporarily lost my sanity ^_^. Also thanks to a specific reviewer for her idea. I'm going to add it into my fic just for laughs. You know who you are ^_^ Now on with the story! THANKS TO PINKSAKURABLOSSOM FOR THE KICK-ASS IDEA!

Warning: LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R!

Also...sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I really appreciate them and I like to know where I messed up so I can go fix it. Please continue to review and tell me any ideas you may have as well as any tips to make my fics more enjoyable for your reading. R&R Please! *bows respectfully*

Chapter Three: Who's the Bitch now?

* * *

Shikamaru snorted as he tried to hold his laughter in as he watched Sakura cow the other two members of their seemingly perfect trifecta. "I just thought of something." He said as soon as he controlled himself. "What's that?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Naruto who returned the sentiment with a glare of his own.

"You guys are so her bitches!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"No we're not!" Sasuke and Naruto protested.

"Yes you are." Sakura cut in.

"Yes we are." Naruto and Sasuke chorused, looking downcast.

Ino laughed at them and the two turned a glare on her. "Oh please. You two don't scare me half as much as Sakura does. There's only one of you. There's _two_ of Sakura and both are crazy." She said primly. Sakura smirked and wagged a finger at the blonde. "Now Ino I'm not crazy. Ibiki and the psych team never proved it." She said. "Yet. It's only a matter of time before they find out the truth. Not to worry though, Tsunade-sama will probably just send you on more missions." Ino laughed. "Actually that's probably completely true." Sakura agreed.

The trio left after Sakura finished her food and headed out to do some much needed shopping. Their kitchen was crying at the lack of edible food in it. "Do you think the refrigerator is planning to assassinate us because we leave the milk in way past the expiration date and rarely stock it?" Naruto asked. "Probably. I know that there's also a possibility that the little bit of food that's in the bowels of the fridge is probably sentient by now." Sakura replied with a shrug. "Can we get some tomatoes?" Sasuke asked. "Well since you were vetoed for shower sex, I don't see why not." Naruto replied.

Sakura gasped when she was pinned to the door once it was closed behind the three of them. Two sets of hands roved her body until she was panting with need. Much like a dog in heat. "Who's the bitch now Sakura?" Sasuke purred in her ear before the two men went to put everything up and clean the kitchen while Sakura took a moment to regain her composure and silently vow a swift retribution on the two.

* * *

Chapter three reporting for duty sir!


	4. You Better Come Home Alive

By the way thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry if the lemon was a little graphic. I think I had temporarily lost my sanity ^_^. Also thanks to a specific reviewer for her idea. I'm going to add it into my fic just for laughs. You know who you are ^_^ Now on with the story! THANKS TO PINKSAKURABLOSSOM FOR THE KICK-ASS IDEA!

Warning: LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R!

Also...sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I really appreciate them and I like to know where I messed up so I can go fix it. Please continue to review and tell me any ideas you may have as well as any tips to make my fics more enjoyable for your reading. R&R Please! *bows respectfully*

Chapter Four: You Better Come Back Alive

* * *

Sakura stared at the mission scroll like it were a particularly poisonous breed of creature from the depths of hell. "Aren't you gonna open it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with an amused lilt to his tone. "No. If I do, I'll have no choice but to accept." Sakura replied. "It's just a mission scroll. Open it already." Sasuke snorted. The pink haired kunoichi sighed and obediently broke the seal on the scroll. Her viridian eyes moved slowly as she read the scroll completely and in depth.

"Well fuck." Sakura said when she finished. "What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tried to look but Sakura quickly snapped the scroll shut, blocking his attempt. "It's an S-rank mission. Success rate is 100% but the danger level is 98%. It's possible that I might not come back from this one. Figures Tsunade-shishou would do that to me." She sighed.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin in his hand and tilted her head to look at him. "I don't order you around anymore because we're all equal in rank. However I am going to give you an order that I not only expect you to accept but also to obey." He said. "And what might that order be Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked archly. "I order you to come back from this mission alive and relatively unharmed. If you don't, when you get better, I will kick your ass so hard, you'll temporarily forget your own name." Sasuke replied. Sakura grinned. "Aye aye Sasuke-kun." She replied. "Same from me too Sakura-chan!" Naruto wasn't one to be left out. Sakura smiled and nodded again. "Ok." She said.

The pinkette met Neji, Kiba, and TenTen at the gates, packed and ready to go. "Who's the captain?" Sakura asked. "I am." Neji replied. Sakura nodded. "I figured as much. Kiba is too wild, no offense, and TenTen lacks the experience to be a captain." She said. The four man team set out on their mission and silence reigned for the first hour. "Do you mind that you're merely serving in the medic capacity?" Neji asked finally. "No. I'm rather honored that you chose me rather than Shizune or a different medic." Sakura replied. "You are the third best medic in Konoha. I would be an idiot of the highest caliber to not request you. Besides, you are the only other medic that can fight as well as heal. Your chakra reserves are much larger than they were when we were younger and I trust you to have my back during a fight." Neji said. Sakura blushed under her cat mask at the praises she was receiving from the young prodigy. "Thank you Neji. That means a lot to me coming from someone like you." She replied. "Hn. It is merely truth." Neji said. Sakura practically glowed from happiness. "Hey Pink do you think you could put in a good word to Hina-chan when we get back? She kicked me to the couch for your little stunt." Kiba asked. Sakura laughed. "Alright." She replied.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Hawk-taichou? This was painfully easy don't you think?" She asked evenly. "Hai. It was. Be on your guard everyone. Something's not right with this mission." Neji replied just as evenly. Hell literally exploded around them as they were ambushed by nearly an army of enemy shinobi. Sakura took stock of the situation before punching the floor, cracking it and the ground underneath the building with minimal chakra. Her teammates quickly reoriented themselves and leapt into the fray. TenTen had weapons everywhere, Sakura was cheerfully killing men with one or two punches while Neji shut their chakra points off and Kiba and Akamaru killed them with teeth, claws, and kunai.

Sakura panted harshly as she sank down on the decimated ground after they killed the last shinobi. "I'm beat. I hope no one's injured." She said. "We're fine. Come. We'll go back to where we made camp last night and rest there for a few hours for you to regain your chakra." Neji replied. Sakura nodded and they all departed with the chest in hand as well as a few books that caught Sakura's eye.

The four tired shinobi were glad to see the gates of their beloved village come into sight. "Home sweet home." Kiba groaned. TenTen nodded and Sakura yawned widely while Neji merely slumped a little. "Let's go give Hokage-sama the mission report and the chest." He said tiredly. The four exhausted shinobi trudged obediently toward Hokage Tower where they were shown in with minimal fuss from Tsunade who wasn't drunk yet. Neji set the chest on the desk in front of her while Sakura tossed her the mission report. "Dismissed." Tsunade said. They left like civilians, too tired to teleport or move across the roofs of the village.

"I'm home." Sakura called tiredly as soon as she managed to get the door to Team 7's shared house open. "Welcome home." Sasuke greeted. Naruto waved and Sakura smiled. "It's really _really_ good to be home." She replied as she headed straight to the shower.

* * *

Chapter four reporting for duty sir!


	5. Blessed Day Off!

By the way thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry if the lemon was a little graphic. I think I had temporarily lost my sanity ^_^. Also thanks to a specific reviewer for her idea. I'm going to add it into my fic just for laughs. You know who you are ^_^ Now on with the story!

Warning: LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R!

Also...sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I really appreciate them and I like to know where I messed up so I can go fix it. Please continue to review and tell me any ideas you may have as well as any tips to make my fics more enjoyable for your reading. R&R Please! *bows respectfully*

Chapter Five: Blessed Day Off!

* * *

"She's been in there a long time Teme." Naruto whispered. "Leave her be. She's tired as hell. I could practically taste her lack of chakra." Sasuke replied. "What if she fell asleep in the shower? She could be drowning." Naruto protested. "Fine. If she's ok, _you_ get to explain why _we_ interrupted Sakura time." Sasuke snapped. The two cautiously crept to the bathroom door and Naruto eased it open. When no weapons came flying at them from an irate Sakura, Sasuke chanced a peek into the bathroom. Sakura was curled up on the floor asleep, fully dressed. "She didn't even make it in." Naruto marveled.

Sasuke sighed as he turned the water off and hefted the pink haired kunoichi into his arms. "C'mon Sakura. Bedtime. You can shower tomorrow. It's not like you've never come to bed nasty before." He said to the sleeping female. Sakura mumbled quietly but didn't wake up. Sasuke tucked her into her own bed with a gentleness few people have ever seen before. "Goodnight Sakura-chan." He whispered softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sakura groaned as the sunlight caressed her face. "Where am I?" She groaned. Sakura looked around and smiled fondly. "Thanks boys." She said softly as she got up and finally managed to take the shower she missed the night before. Sakura cooked breakfast and smiled when she heard two distinctive thuds from the sleeping area. With a giggle, the pinkette set the table for three and arranged everyone's breakfast exactly the way they liked it.

Sasuke and Naruto dragged themselves into the kitchen and sat down at their respective spots. "Thanks Sakura." The ravenette grunted. Naruto nodded and they dug into their food. Sakura smiled fondly and ate at a more sedate manner than her boys were. "What do you plan to do on your day off Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Remodel the family house." Sakura replied. "What? And skip out on the lake or something more fun?" Naruto cried. "Yes. I don't want to live in a rented house for the rest of my life." Sakura replied. "No. You're going to come swimming with us and then we're going to the barbeque Chouji and his clan are hosting then we're going to go get absolutely wasted at the Inuzuka compound, and play shot roulette at Neji's apartment." Sasuke replied. "Fine." Sakura sighed.

The boys sighed irritably when Sakura took her time getting ready. "Hurry up or we'll come dress you ourselves!" Sasuke yelled. "I can't decide!" Sakura yelled back. "On what?!" Naruto fairly shrieked. "Outfit!" Sakura replied. Sasuke, surprisingly the most fashionable besides Sakura out of the trio, marched into her room, grabbed the emerald green bikini, the black board shorts, a pastel pink sundress and matching sandals before grabbing her black and green flip-flops and shoving them at her. "The bathing suit, shorts, and flip-flops for the lake. The sundress for the barbeque, drinks, and shots. Get dressed and quit slacking. We're showering at Chouji's so bring your make-up kit." He ordered as he grabbed a green Konoha beach towel for her as well as her towels out of the bathroom for showering.

Sakura finally came out in exactly what Sasuke ordered for her to wear and the trio headed out.

* * *

Chapter five reporting for duty sir!


	6. Fun Times Pt 1

By the way thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry if the lemon was a little graphic. I think I had temporarily lost my sanity ^_^. Also thanks to a specific reviewer for her idea. I'm going to add it into my fic just for laughs. You know who you are ^_^ Now on with the story!

Warning: LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R!

Also...sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I really appreciate them and I like to know where I messed up so I can go fix it. Please continue to review and tell me any ideas you may have as well as any tips to make my fics more enjoyable for your reading. R&R Please! *bows respectfully*

Chapter Six: Fun Times!

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto showed up at the lake just as Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji did. "Hey guys." The blonde greeted. "Hey." They greeted back. Sakura yawned behind her hand and smiled cheerfully. "I can't wait to eat your family's amazing food Chouji." She laughed. Chouji grinned. "You're in for a treat tonight Sakura-chan. My parents and everyone else went all out. We're having all sorts of amazing food." He replied. Sakura cheered and Chouji laughed.

Sakura shrieked as Naruto shoved her off the dock and into the lake. Sasuke laughed and jumped in after her, dragging Naruto with him. Ino rolled her pretty blue eyes at their antics while she stretched out on the shore and tanned. Chouji joined them as did the others as they arrived in pairs and groups.

Sakura forgot how much fun she used to have until now. She was really grateful that Sasuke and Naruto dragged her along rather then letting her fix the house up. She needed this.

Sakura and the others managed to drag the blonde into their antics and the shrieks of laughter and fun made the older civilians shake their heads fondly as they walked by and saw the commotion. "Food's ready!" Chouji boomed. There was a mad dash as the group of hungry shinobi descended upon the tables the Akimichi Clan set up for their cooking. Chouza, Chouji's father, laughed heartily. "They act like they're starving." He said. Chouji nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. The burly man laughed as he watched Sakura slap Sasuke with her chopsticks for daring to take the piece of steak she wanted. Naruto laughed as well until she turned on him for trying to sneak ramen into the cookout.

"Such youth eh Chouza-san?" Maito Gai asked with a fond smile as he watched the young shinobi. "Indeed Gai-san. I feel older than ever watching their antics." Chouza replied as he grinned.

The party at the lake wound down and the young shinobi headed off in groups to do whatever else they felt like doing. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, and Hanabi headed off toward the oldest Hyuuga's apartment.

* * *

Chapter Six reporting for duty sir!


	7. Fun Times Pt II

By the way thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry if the lemon was a little graphic. I think I had temporarily lost my sanity ^_^. Also thanks to a specific reviewer for her idea. I'm going to add it into my fic just for laughs. You know who you are ^_^ Now on with the story!

Warning: LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R!

Also...sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I really appreciate them and I like to know where I messed up so I can go fix it. Please continue to review and tell me any ideas you may have as well as any tips to make my fics more enjoyable for your reading. R&R Please! *bows respectfully*

Chapter Seven: Fun Times! Pt II

* * *

Neji motioned for everyone to get comfortable as he headed into the kitchen to mix drinks. "Any requests?" He asked as he got a bucket of ice out and opened the liquor cabinet by the bar. "Can I get a Buttery Nipple?" Naruto asked. "Sure. Hinata-sama?" Neji replied. "Screaming Orgasm." Hinata replied. "I'll take one of those with extra orgasm please." Sakura laughed. "A 69 if you please." Sasuke called. Neji mixed drinks as they were called out to him and returned with a tray full of them. He passed them out to their owners and they all enjoyed a pleasantly calm start to what promised to be a crazy night.

Neji's eyes widened when Sakura pulled several bottles out of the kitchen and several shot glasses. "Sudden Death anyone?" She asked. "Oh no. I've got clan business tomorrow. Sorry." Hinata bowed out. "C'mon Hina. I'm sure you're dying to let loose." Sakura wheedled. "Alright. You get to explain to my father why I'm hung over." Hinata replied. Sakura grinned evilly. "Fair enough." She agreed. The pink haired kunoichi mixed the liquor in a pitcher she had and poured a shot in each glass. "Ok. Here's how Sudden Death works. You have to state a fact you're pretty sure no one knows about you and if someone else can either catch you lying, you take a shot. There are no assigned shots so just grab one and down it. Once the glasses are empty I'll refill them or someone else will. Once the pitcher's empty, I'll refill it but I'll also add an extra liquor to it. Right now we're starting with five. Next round will have six and so on and so forth. Who wants to start?" Sakura explained. "I will. I saw Hinata dancing naked in the moonlight once." Naruto said. Hinata blushed and nodded. "I was out training my defense technique when I decided to take a break and a swim in the lake." She admitted. "So who takes the shot?" Naruto asked. "Hinata does. She confirmed it." Sakura replied.

Hinata downed the shot in front of her and grimaced. "That's a kick." She said weakly. "Next." Sakura chirped. "I was the one that stole and distributed Tsunade-sama's sake supply to the Anbu office party." Hanabi admitted. Sakura snorted. "Lie. I know that because Shizune did it with Genma's help. I was there when she did it." She said. Hanabi grabbed the shot in front of Ino and downed it. "I slept with Kankuro once before I started dating Chouji." Ino admitted. "This is true. Kankuro told me when he got drunk at Tenten's birthday party last year." Sakura confirmed. The pinkette took the shot in front of Neji and downed it quickly.

"I fantasized about having sex in the Forest of Death." Sasuke admitted. "Truth! When we were patrolling there last month, you jumped me." Naruto cried. The blond took the shot and and Sakura laughed. "I had a fantasy about Sakura while she was doing my physical for Anbu last week." Neji blushed hard. "That's probably true. I was wondering why you had a boner and a blush when I turned back around to give you your shots." Sakura said. She took the shot and shrugged. "If you two ever get rid of me to be gay, at least I know I have someone I can run to." She teased. "I'll rape you." Sasuke threatened. Sakura laughed and the game resumed. "I used the Byakugan to spy on Kiba in the male's hot springs regularly before we started dating." Hinata blushed. "Truth! I caught her doing it!" Ino yelled. The blonde took the shot and Sakura laughed. "I once caught Konohamaru running Ino's underwear up the flagpole of the Academy." Kiba said. "Truth. Ino beat the shit out of Konohamaru when she caught up to him." Chouji declared. The burly brunette took the shot and Kiba laughed.

The game continued with five liquors until Hinata passed out drunk and was carried to bed by Neji. "Ok kids. That's round one. Next round!" Sakura cried cheerfully. The game continued until only Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Ino, Hanabi, and Kiba were left. Chouji bowed out when Sakura brought the liquor count up to ten. The other four faced off against Team Seven and Sakura smirked gleefully. "I once caught Temari blowing Shikamaru under his desk." She said. "Lie!" Neji slurred. "Let's find out." Sakura replied. The pinkette called Temari who admitted it was true. "Win." She laughed. Neji took the shot and wobbled a little. "I think bloodline purity is overrated." Hanabi slurred slightly. "That's true. You constantly bitch about it at Clan meetings." Neji slurred back. Neji took that shot as well and shook his head slightly.

An hour after the round was over and the next one had begun, everyone was passed out drunk.

* * *

Chapter Seven reporting for duty sir!


End file.
